


Doctor, Oh Doctor

by monocrastinator



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, cowards, so i discovered that there isn't a vane/percy relationship tag?, we're all cowards and i'm the biggest one of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocrastinator/pseuds/monocrastinator
Summary: "Hmm...your heartbeat is faster than average." Percival smirked, unhooking the stethoscope from his ears and turning around to set it aside. Letting out a relieved sigh as the strangely intense eye contact was broken, Vane immediately tensed as Percival spoke again, a teasing, smug tone to his voice that made Vane's face feel warm despite his best efforts. "But I wonder why..."





	Doctor, Oh Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration taken from this post on tumblr. original user deleted their blog but!

A nurse passed by, taking the clipboard from Vane's hands and flipping briefly through its contents. She nodded.  
"Right this way then, Sir - a member of staff will be here shortly."

Perching himself awkwardly on the edge of the examination bed, Vane took a look around the room. It was the standard doctor's office: various posters tacked onto the wall, tools glinting underneath the sterile lights, and a simple, white door that opened to reveal-

_oooOOH shit he's hot._

Dark eyes, a shade of brown Vane swore was almost red. Or maybe that was from his scarlet hair, which was combed back in a way that made Vane's fingers itch to run through it. His top buttons were undone, giving Vane a glimpse of skin under the white coat that he really would have to stop thinking about because _oh god, he's the doctor who's going to be examining you **what are you thinking-**_

"Are you alright? You seem a little flushed." Snapping on his gloves in a way that absolutely did not send a shiver down Vane's spine, the doctor - Percival, Vane read from the nametag on his _rock hard chest_ \- smiled at him. Vane could have sworn that there was a hint of smugness in there, but he contributed it to his delusional, thirsty mind and ignored it. "I'm Percival, one of Dr. Siegfried's medical interns. I'll be assisting you today." He flipped deftly through the details on the clipboard. "Muscle pains, correct? Please get yourself comfortable, I'll begin in a moment."

A small part of Vane's mind sighed in relief at the phrase 'medical intern'. It was more casual this way, more relaxed. _And less of a crime if you decide to-_

Vane cleared his throat. Shrugging off his jacket and hanging it carefully on a nearby coat rack, he went to take off his shirt, pausing when he noticed the intern's gaze on him. 

"Am I...not supposed to take it off? I just assumed..." Vane studiously avoided the other man's gaze, dropping the hem of his shirt hastily as he fumbled for something coherent to say. _Dammit, Vane._

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Head snapping up in surprise at the sudden proximity of the deep voice, Vane jumped when his eyes met Percival's.  
"Take off your shirt." Swallowing, throat suddenly dry, Vane complied, jerking slightly when the cold disk of a stethoscope was pressed immediately onto his bare skin. The whole time, Percival's gaze had not left his, gazing into Vane with an intensity that made his breath catch in his throat. There was something dark in his gaze, smoldering, almost like-

"Hmm...your heartbeat is faster than average." Percival smirked, unhooking the stethoscope from his ears and turning around to set it aside. Letting out a relieved sigh as the strangely intense eye contact was broken, Vane immediately tensed as Percival spoke again, a teasing, smug tone to his voice that made Vane's face feel warm despite his best efforts. "But I wonder why..." 

Vane could feel himself flushing red. _I want to die. Ground, swallow me up, carry me to the nearest river, and drown me._

* * *

This new patient was...amusing. Just too entertaining. He stuttered and stammered, cheeks flushing whenever Percival so much as took one step closer to him. 

It only made Percival want to tease him more.

_Can't have that, you're a **professional** , and professionals don't go around bullying their patients. They **don't** go- _

Turning around, Percival was met with the sight of his patient - Vane, was it? - shifting awkwardly on the examination bed, cheeks flushed and eyes studiously avoiding Percival's own. He didn't fail to notice the fact that the other man was, quite frankly, very well muscled and could definitely put up a good fight if he wanted to. So why didn't he? Was he just timid? No, then he wouldn't have attempted conversation earlier. Socially awkward? or maybe...

For a split second, their eyes met, and Percival watched his patient visibly shudder, pupils dilating. Whatever frail resistance his mind had been putting up crumbled into ashes.

_Fuck it._

* * *

Percival was close. Really, _really_ close. It had happened in a split second - one moment their eyes had met, and the next the doctor was before him, pressing him back against the wall, eyes smoldering and an insufferably smug smirk stretching his lips. Lips that were mere centimeters away. All Vane needed to do was lean forward...

"Your pulse is racing." Vane couldn't help but shudder at the smooth rumble of Percival's voice as it brushed against his ear. "That's quite irregular, you know? You should get it... _checked._ " This time there was more than just teasing in Percival's voice - there was an offer. An offer emphasized by a hand spread out on Vane's skin, warm over his thudding heartbeat. A hand that might wander, if either party wished.  
It was an offer that Vane should not accept if he was in his right mind.

Vane was not in his right mind.

"Oh really? I think that is an issue that might warrant...further inspection." Flinching inwardly at how hoarse his voice had already become, Vane forced himself to look up and meet those heated eyes, raising an eyebrow in what he hoped was a challenge.

And stopped, blinking in surprise at the laugh that spilled out of Percival's mouth. It was a bright, happy thing, but a small part of him remained tense at the fact that the heated gaze the other man fixed him with only seemed to get stronger. A small part of him almost began to feel offended, that a stranger would laugh at him so easily. 

"God, you are _too fucking cute._ " Percival's hand moved to the back of Vane's neck, running through strands of his hair and drawing the other closer until their foreheads were almost pressed together. "Tell me, _Vane_ , are you doing this on purpose? Do you know what it does to me?"

Flushing bright red at the sudden proximity, Vane struggled to process the rest of Percival's words, stopping short when the second half registered in his mind.  
"W-w-what it does to you?!"

The other man merely smiled, laughter dying down but a radiant smile remaining on his face, bright enough to make Vane's heart stutter a little. He silently thanked every deity he knew for the fact that Percival was no longer listening to his heartbeat. It seemed even his fervent prayers weren't enough however, to stop his traitarous heart from nearly damn _stopping_ when Percival's smile turned meaningful.

"Vane...I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> this has been sitting in my drafts for ages so i decided why the hell not i'll punt it out. as of now I'm not sure if I'll ever continue this.


End file.
